The Assassin Bodyguard
by CPMiller
Summary: Victor Creed a.k.a. Sabertooth is hired as a bodyguard for Melody Rivers. She doesn't like it one bit...Rating for graphic adult content. Ch. 2 is up & 3 is being rewritten! Please review if you read it!
1. Nice Curtains

_Disclaimer: I don't own it! There!_

The Assassin Bodyguard

To the normal world, Mr. Rivers was a wealthy businessman with a beautiful daughter. His wife had died in a car accident and he held the slightly unpopular belief that mutants were people too and shouldn't be segregated because of their powers. What most of the world didn't know was that this kind faced man with his graying hair dealt in drugs and illegal weapons, his wife had been murdered by a rival, and he preferred to hire mutants as assassins and bodyguards.

"Mr. Creed my daughter is very precious to me, but she's also very headstrong. Your money is in the specified account and I'll match any offer you get to take her out. Above all else, I do not want my daughter knowing why she's being sent on this trip with you. Fuller is a ruthless man, and I want you to keep him away from my little girl."

"I've already been informed of all this." Victor Creed barely seemed to be paying attention, his eyes wandered around the office and settled on a particularly lumpy curtain. Ignoring the angry look Mr. Rivers gave him Creed walked over to stand in front of the drapery as though inspecting the cloth. "Nice curtains. Italian?"

"Yes, imported just last year. I hardly see what my choice in décor has to do with our business arrangement." His voice was polite, but impatient.

"Nothin' at all except…" with one rapid motion the mutant assassin reached behind the curtains and pulled out a young woman. "I never smelled fear and perfume from anyone's curtains before." His right arm wrapped around her slender body pinning her against him, and his left hand caressed her throat lightly claws tracing the delicate arteries just below her pale skin. "Would this be the lovely Melody Rivers?" There was a mocking note in his rough voice.

"Let go of me." Her voice was soft despite its angry tone. Creed could still smell her fear mixed with the perfume and now anger at being out done.

"Mr. Creed please put my daughter down. Melody what are you doing in here?" Melody had only had time to pull on a T-shirt and shorts before hiding in the office.

"I heard you were hiring someone to 'take care' of me. I wanted to know who." Before speaking, Mr. Rivers checked the watch on his wrist.

"I don't have time to explain everything to you right now." He looked at his baby girl and sighed. She wasn't a baby anymore.

"Why not?" There was a dangerous note to her sweet voice.

"Because you have a plane to catch to the Alps. You won't be able to do any skiing, but I had Maria pack your lap top and several books for you." He sighed again taking in her rough and tumble clothes. "There isn't even enough time for you to change out of those nasty clothes."

"Fine by me. I like this outfit." She turned her fierce blue-green eyes on Creed. "Well what are we waiting for if we've got a plane to catch?"

"I'm waiting to see if your dad changes his mind on anything." Both turned to look at Mr. Rivers, Melody's face just dared him to command she be kept in the dark and Creed was smiling toothily amused by the whole affair.

Mr. Rivers looked up at the ceiling feeling totally defeated. "You win Mel honey. Tell her whatever she wants to know." The smile that lit Melody's face was purely feminine.

"Thank you daddy." Before leaving Melody gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too princess." It would be the last time he ever saw his daughter.

On the elevator, Melody found herself alone with this strange new bodyguard. "Just so we're clear I feel pretty insulted my dad thinks I still need someone like you around." Irritably she pulled her hair out of its ponytail letting it fall in gentle coppery brown waves. "I have a dozen black belts in various martial arts. As far as I'm concerned, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." It was a lie; she only had a yellow belt in Karate.

"Is that so?" His claws brushed her cheek before she could push the hand away. "Then explain why you're so scared." The move would have been textbook stomp down on his instep, bring her knee up into his groin, and finish it off by shoving him away. But, he saw it coming moved his foot and used his larger size to pin her against the wall of the elevator so she couldn't move. "Listen up 'princess', I ain't used to keepin' people alive, but your dad's paying me a very large amount of money to do just that. And frankly I'm a little tight for cash at the moment. If I have to, I will tie you up and gag you for however long it takes your pop to finish up his business with Fuller. Now," he stepped away as the elevator pinged to a stop and the doors slid open, "are you going to behave yourself or not?"

"I always behave." Melody stalked out of the elevator angry and for the first time in her life deeply afraid. Being stuck alone with him again in the back of the limo and next to him on the plane didn't help matters or her nerves. She slept as much as possible on the flights trying to forget who was next to her. Trying to forget more than anything else the way his claws had brushed her throat so lightly.

Twenty-six hours after saying good-bye the cabin where she would be spending an indefinite period of time came into sight. It was medium sized with a screened in porch and a few small windows. The closest town was four hours driving and the nearest descent-sized city was several days away.

Melody Rivers was stuck by herself with the mutant known as Sabertooth. Victor Creed just smiled at her and opened the front door. He looked forward to having some real fun times with the fairly innocent Miss Rivers.

Melody hurried up the stairs with her suitcase disliking the feeling of that man staring at her from behind. Up the stairs was a small hallway with two doors. She opened one and found it led to a large bathroom with an impressively sized tub easily large enough for three or four people to sit in. Closing the door, she went across and opened the other door confirming her worst fears. It was the only bedroom and had a king size bed in it with red sheets and red blankets. To a happy couple it would have seemed like red for love. To Melody, the red just made her think of her own blood.

She dumped the heavy suitcase and went back down stairs to find her bodyguard perusing the choice of DVD's that came with the cabin. "Who picked out this cabin?" Her voice was angry.

"Me. I made all the travel arrangements. Your dad just paid the bill."

"Just where exactly did you plan for us to sleep. In case you didn't know, there's only one bed up there!" He turned and smiled at her.

"I know that. The best way for me to keep you safe is if I'm with you at all times. Including bedtime princess." Melody's cheeks flushed dark pink. Most of her nightclothes were pretty light.

"If you think I'm sharing a bedroom, let alone a bed, with you, then you are severely mistaken."

"If I were you princess, I'd be thinking more about bath time than bed time." His grin widened with her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

"All just part of the job." The grin on his face spoke volumes.

As it turned out, he would dare and did. In the days that followed, he was everywhere. When she bathed, he stood leaning against the far wall watching her and licking his lips every so often. When she went to the bathroom, he watched her then too, occasionally covering up his nose. When she cooked, wrote, read, watched T.V., or anything, he was always there. It was worse when she went to sleep. No matter how far she moved away from him on the bed he was always right next to her in the morning. One arm draped over her and his muscular front snug against her back from top to bottom.

**A/N:** Please Review!


	2. Desperate Plans and a Rude Awakening

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT, MATURE LANGUAGE, AND RAPE. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH THINGS **DO NOT READ ALL OF THIS CHAPTER! **The graphic content begins when Melody wakes up to the icy cold breeze, prior to that is pretty safe. YOU HAVE BEEN DULY WARNED! There is no need to read past Melody waking to an icy breeze for the sake of crucial story information. The final scene of this chapter was written for the singular purpose of adding fuel to Melody's fire, so to speak.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I was distracted by another story and finals. College is next so don't get your hopes to high for a lot of updates. I'll keep writing though, and I've decided not to include any X-Men or other heroes, not because I don't like them, but because I want Melody to figure her own way out of this nightmare…if there is one.

EDIT: Yeah, all that is quite awhile back. I've got Calculus and am in my second semester now. Anyways, I do apologize for taking so infernally long with this rewrite.

Color Me Gray: Yep this story is going to be very racy and intense. Hope you enjoy it!

Kagome Rogue Shizoru: Well, I guess you like Melody's attitude. There's a bit more of it at the beginning of this chapter before things take a very nasty turn for the worse. Have fun reading.

To others who did not see the previous chapters: I'm sorry you've waited so long to read these for the first time, but honestly you weren't missing anything wonderful and much has remained the same for this chapter. Mostly minor detail changes. If you want to know what the original versions of the chapters were like, I believe J.L.Stone left a review that critiqued them perfectly.

Chapter Two

Desperate Plans and a Rude Awakening

Dedicated to Everyone Who Waited

"What're you cookin'?" As usual Victor was within arm's length as he stared curiously over Melody's shoulder.

"Spaghetti." She'd tried making only enough food for one, but instead of cooking for himself as she'd hoped, Creed had eaten everything she'd cooked.

"How about chicken cordon bleu?"

Melody forced herself not to throw the package of noodles in his face. "We've had chicken cordon bleu two nights in a row." She was straining not to yell.

"But you make such a delicious variation on what I usually get." Melody didn't miss the suggestive tone he applied to the words. They'd only been in the safe house a week and he was already making physical advances on her at night. It didn't help her any, that there was only a single bed, which he insisted on sharing with her. Whenever his hands weren't on her, she could feel his eyes wandering over her body.

"Then make some for yourself." She snapped at him.

Creed just chuckled, amused by her helpless frustration. "Nah, I'm not much of a cook. Don't forget the meatballs or I might not leave any for you." Melody wouldn't put it past the large man to do just as he threatened. Then inspiration struck and she smiled inwardly. The small pendant she wore held nearly a teaspoon of iocane powder; an odorless, tasteless, and colorless poison. It was more than enough to kill a dozen normal men of Creed's size. Even with his mutant healing factor he'd be out for at least several hours.

Melody began humming to herself as she drained the noodles then mixed them with some sauce in a large serving bowl. "Instead of hanging over my shoulder the whole time why don't you be useful and set the table Mr. Creed."

As expected he laughed in disbelief, but with a light smack to her shapely butt he turned away and began doing exactly as asked. As soon as his back was turned, Melody went back to humming as she deftly popped open her carefully sealed pendant and poured every last pinch of iocane powder into the bowl of finished spaghetti noodles. She dropped the pendant back down the front of her shirt and calmly resumed stirring, adding a hefty bit of parmesan cheese to the mix.

"All set." Creed sniffed. She'd done something while his back was turned. Her scent was full of excitement and a little fearful.

Cradling the bowl with both hands she set it gently down on the table. Smiling insincerely she spoke with an overly sweet voice. "Enjoy your ball-less spaghetti." Creed prickled at the barb and grabbed her arm. Melody very nearly shrieked in surprise.

"What're you planning frail? Think I'll fall asleep on a full stomach or did you think I was making an idle threat earlier?" His piercing gaze was implacable.

"Maybe both. Now let go of me." Her voice was quiet despite its intensity. Melody hated the way he could restrain her so effortlessly. She pulled uselessly at her arm.

"Well I just hope you weren't stupid enough to try and poison me…" A tense silence followed his words.

"You're paranoid Mr. Creed. Why would I poison my own body guard?" Creed let her go, a toothy grin on his face.

"Well then take a seat and have some pasta with me." Melody stammered a mixed refusal and question of his sudden generosity that were so jumbled together both thoughts were lost in a muddle of words. Creed forced her down into a chair. She watched with mounting panic as he fixed two plates and set one down before her. "Ladies first." He gave her a look that said she'd better start chowing down pronto.

"I-I'm really not all that hungry." She pushed the delicious smelling plate of food away from her wincing as her stomach gave an audible gurgle of hunger. Laughing weakly she smiled pitifully up at Creed who was standing directly behind her, his own plate abandoned on the table. "See, indigestion. Must be PMS or something." She gave another weak laugh that died in her throat.

Creed turned her chair around so she was facing him with her back to the table. He leaned forward putting a hand on the table to either side of her and lowering his face to within inches of her own. "Why are you so scared Melody?" A pleased growl rumbled in his broad chest as Melody flinched at the sound of her own name.

"Because…" Was the only reply her voice could muster. She kept her eyes down to the side focusing at an insignificant spot on the floor.

"Because, why?" Creed growled in her ear, making her shudder fearfully.

"Because you're fucking insane and you scare the hell out of me!" Melody closed her eyes tightly as she cried out the explanation in a voice made shrill with terror.

When Creed finally stopped chuckling, he buried his face in her hair, inhaling the terrified scent permeating the air around her. "What'd ya put in the food frail?" He asked the question in a hushed rumbling voice and nibbled on Melody's ear before she jerked her head away.

"Nothing." Melody all but whimpered her reply.

"Then why **aren't you eating**!" The sudden raise in volume made Melody cringe and cover her ears. Immediately Creed grabbed her wrists, held them away from her head, and snarled in her face. "Liein' to me ain't a real bright idea Melody." His words were almost lost in the furious growling that permeated his voice. "What'd you put in the food?!"

"I-iocane powder." Creed released her wrists and stood back as she hugged herself. "It's a plant toxin that acts on the nervous system sending it into a k-kind of overdrive until the heart gives out from strain." She took deep breaths trying to steady herself.

"Did you forget I have a healing factor? You can't kill me with poison." Chuckling he picked up a plate and started eating. Melody stammered out something inaudible, her wide eyes on the food Creed was shoveling into his mouth in great forkfuls. "Speak up."

"I-I wasn't t-trying to kill you." Melody swallowed calming herself down as Creed ingested more and more of the tainted food. "I just w-wanted you to go away." Creed laughed.

"Didn't we go over this already? I'm here for the money. If I leave ya alone, what the hell am I gonna get paid?" He finished off the pasta and reached for Melody's plate.

"I'll pay you. I have my own credit cards. I'll pay you whatever you want to go away." She offered eagerly, hoping this might be her way out.

Creed chewed a little more slowly as though he was considering the idea, then shook his head slurping a noodle down. "No can do babe. I've got my reputation to consider." He grinned down at her as he finished off another bite. "Besides, I'm startin' to enjoy this gig. Not much in the way of killing, but the scenery sure is nice." His gaze went lecherously over her body as though he could see straight through her clothing.

As Creed finished the plate off, a light pink tinge crept over his face. "Mr. Creed…?" Ignoring Melody's question voice, Creed dropped the plates in the sink and tugged at the collar of his shirt. Angrily he turned on her as she got to her feet and took a step away.

"Melody, did you turn the heat up in here?" Melody shook her head as she watched the flush spread further over his face. "Don't lie ta me frail." He growled the words as he started towards her. Frightened Melody turned and darted away into the main room of the cabin putting the couch between herself and the approaching assassin. A light went on in Creed's eyes as he followed after her bracing himself on the back of the couch. The flush now covered his entire face and nearly reached his collar. "H-how much iocane powder did you use?" He was looking decidedly unsteady as he asked the question.

"Everything I had." Melody replied now watching him with a growing sense of calm. "You've ingested about a teaspoon." She smirked as he climbed clumsily over the couch towards her. "That healing factor of yours is quite impressive Victor. A normal man would've been dead thirty seconds after ingesting a pinch." Grinning smugly she stayed a few steps out of his reach. "Maybe you'll even live." Her soft lips were stretched in a wide cruel grin. Creed was gasping for air as he reached for her again.

"Y-you're…gonna r-regret this you fuckin' bitch." He collapsed to his knees and after a brief struggle managed to get back to his feet.

Melody laughed nastily. "Did you know, iocane powder doesn't have an antidote? It's because of the unique molecular structure of the plant." She laughed coolly at him. "What the hell kind of idiot are you? Eating food you've just been told is poisoned." This time she didn't move away as he stumbled closer. Even as he caught hold of her his grip was weakening. This time when he collapsed, he brought Melody down with him. She gave a surprised little noise as he pulled her down on top of him, his hands gripping her arms just under her shoulders.

"You're…gonna…regret this…" His voice was barely a whisper as the last of the air left his lungs. Melody watched his eyes roll back in his head before responding.

"Sure am…for about five minutes when Daddy finds out." Grinning she checked for a pulse in his neck by pressing her first two fingers against a major artery there; she jumped back with a yelp when his whole body suffered a spasm. Berating herself, Melody again checked for his pulse. Against the sensitive tips of her fingers she felt a weak push of blood through the artery. Several seconds passed before she felt another. "Not quite dead." With a smile she slapped his across the face with her open palm. "That's for picking a cabin with only one bed." She slapped him again in the opposite direction with her other hand, the smile fading into an angry scowl. "And That's for never giving me a moment's peace." She continued slapping him until her hands stung sharply and she could think of no more things to punish him for.

Looking down at his unconscious form though, Melody didn't have the nerve to try and really kill Creed. It was a missed opportunity she would sincerely regret later. Feeling more than a little annoyed still, she bundled him up in the warmest clothes he'd brought. Time dragged by as she struggled to move his bulky form outside into the snow. Finally, with the icy mountain wind whipping her in the face, she was finished. Creed lay unconscious in the snow with a back pack of supplies lying next to him. A note pinned to his gloved right hand stated in no uncertain terms that his _services were no longer needed_.

Leisurely Melody went to the kitchen and mixed together a cup of hot chocolate and put it in the microwave. Then, she went around locking every door and window with an arrogant smirk on her lips. Everything was reinforced because this little romantic cabin in the mountains was also a safe house used by anyone in illegal activities who could afford to use it. Once everything she could think of was attended to, Melody dragged a chair over in front of a window with a descent view of Creed and settled down with her hot drink.

Near sunset he still hadn't twitched and snow had started to come down obscuring her view. After pulling all the shades Melody went upstairs to sleep. For a change she could go to bed comfortably nude and not have to worry about waking with those arms around her.

In the middle of the night Melody sat up awakened by an icy draft. Looking around the dimly lit room she could see no obvious reason for a draft. Groggy but with a strange feeling of anxiety she stood and opened the door. The hallway was even colder making her nipples peak uncomfortably. Hugging herself Melody looked around stepping a little ways down the hallway.

A sudden cold draft brought her eyes up to the ceiling. A large dark square stared back down at her. There was an attic up there. Probably with its own little window. "Oh Hell…"

Cold hands grasped Melody by the shoulders. "Well, well, well…" Creed muttered throwing her back into the bedroom. There was a thump and the cold draft stopped. Melody curled up trying to cover her breasts. "Looks like ya forgot one of the windows _Melody_." He growled her name furiously as he began discarding the cold outer wear and throwing it aside. Terrified she scrambled onto the bed trying to get to the other side. "I don't think so." His hands were still icy when he grabbed her ankle dragging her back. Mercilessly he turned her over pinning her down to the bed. "You jus' made a real big mistake frail." Creed shook her hard.

"W-why are you still here?" Melody asked in a trembling voice. With a bitter laugh he threw her again knocking the door shut.

He pulled off the thick black sweater dropping it to the floor as he advanced. "You got any idea how god damn cold it is out there?!" Melody didn't answer as she struggled to open the door before he was too close. The knob twisted easily under her hand but he had her again dragging the door open as he pulled her back. "Answer me!"

"I-I don't know." Melody's voice was a whimper.

"Really _fucking __**cold**_!" He threw her out the open bedroom door and kicked off the fur lined boots as he advanced on her again. Melody began crawling towards the stairs. "How are you going to warm me up Melody?" Terrified by his quieter tone, she climbed to her feet descending the stairs. The sound of more discarded clothing goaded her to move faster.

Missing her footing on the third to last step Melody tumbled forward just as Creed was about to grab her again and fell hard at the foot of the stairs smacking her jaw on the floor. "I'll draw you a hot bath." She moaned crawling away from him as she tasted her own blood. A quick glance over her shoulder let her know he had only a pair of pants still on.

"Not good enough." His voice was quieter as he drew closer.

Melody scrambled to her feet sprinting for the kitchen. "Just go Away!" She screamed halting suddenly at the counter. _The knife drawer_. Melody lunged for it, pulled it open hard, and grabbed the top knife. A long serrated bread knife.

Creed had stopped in the doorway totally nude. "Here's what you're gonna do so listen up good frail. You're gonna fuck me tonight any way I tell you. And tomorrow night, and the next night until daddy calls and says it's safe to come home." She pointed the blade at him and he laughed knocking it away with one hand.

"You, you'll never get away with this. My Daddy will see you dead when he finds out…" As she spoke Melody continued to back away.

"Yer pa can't touch me." He dragged her forwards rubbing his large dick against her warm body. "I'm going to fuck you every where I can think of in this little cabin and before I'm done you're gonna be begging me ta kill ya." With one hand on each of her thin shoulders he forced her down to her knees in front of him. "Right now you're gonna suck my dick till its hard and if you so much as nibble me the wrong way, I'm gonna rip your throat out and fuck your dead body. Got it?" Melody trembled in his hands but nodded. "Well get to it then!" Terrified she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Creed didn't hesitate for an instant. He shoved the full length of his shaft into her warm moist mouth choking her. Gagging she tried to draw back, but his hand went to her throat claws brushing against the skin there.

Tears ran down from her eyes as she began to suck on his cold flesh. Above her Creed growled with pleasure tangling his claws in her hair. "Not half bad frail." Already he was feeling warmer and harder. Maybe this job would be more entertaining now. Casually he shoved Melody backwards. Surprised she fell back on the floor staring up at him. "You like it rough Melody?" His voice was a low mocking growl.

"I-I…" Her voice fell silent choked off by terror.

A malicious grin lit Creed's face. "You're a virgin." Melody inched backwards as he looked down at her. "Better than I could have hoped." In one fluid motion Creed dropped down to the floor nearly crushing her with his larger body. His muscular chest pressed against her breasts. Panting Melody struggled to breath beneath his massive weight. Creed forced her legs apart with his knees, but didn't enter her immediately, instead tasting the blood on her lips before whispering in her ear. "This is gonna hurt ya know. I ain't exactly a small guy." He laughed. "Hell, I'm about as big as they get. Be a good girl and scream real loud for me."

In one deep powerful thrust he entered her tight body. Melody screamed until she ran out of breath. By his third thrust she was choking as she tried to breath while sobbing in agony. Every time he pulled back and pushed in again, she gave another shriek of anguish. Each shriek just made him more intent on gaining as much pleasure as possible from her pain. He laughed and growled encouragement for her to scream louder. In a futile effort Melody pushed against his shoulders with her delicate hands, tried again and again to squirm out from beneath his bulk.

After Melody became too hoarse to scream very well he stopped talking and started moving his body faster and harder. As he came, Creed moaned and growled with pleasure drowning out Melody's choked off sobs. Pulling himself out slowly he continued to chuckle as Melody curled up into the fetal position crying so hard she was gasping for air. "Not too bad frail." He smacked her on the butt before climbing to his feet. "I'm gonna go run a nice hot bath. You'll be needing it after I'm ready to go again." Melody sobbed harder coughing as she choked from lack of air. "C'mon now, can't leave ya down hear by yourself. Someone might try and hurt ya." Laughing hard he dragged her up by one arm and tossed her over a shoulder. Once in the bathroom he tossed her into a corner and started the water running. "So many ways I want to fuck you, it's hard to decide what to do next." More laughter.

Tears ran in wet tracks down her face. Sharp pain, like she'd never known tormented her body. Melody closed her eyes, felt the tears still running like tiny rivers and realized how completely helpless she was.

A/N: POST REVIEWS! I KNOW MORE OF YOU ARE READING THIS! Sorry, I like reviews a lot…Anyways, hope I didn't offend anyone too deeply, or upset any bad memories. I don't take rape lightly if anyone has that misplaced idea. There's nothing funny about being violated sexually, and no Melody is not going to suddenly fall in love with Victor and turn him sweet. I just wanna say, writing this gave me a real bad taste in my mouth and a nasty knot in my belly, but I will continue because this is a story I feel is worth writing. So if any of you readers got chills too, I'd love to hear from you.

Next chapter: Is already being worked on and will be much better than original draft.


End file.
